


One and Only

by Raysele



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Bagi Enkidu, Gilgamesh adalah satu-satunya, demikian pula bagi Gilgamesh.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



**"AKU BANGGA** kepadamu, Gil."

Tak terhitung berapa kali, Enkidu dengan kedua netra berbinar--agak tersirat cenderung terkesan kalem nan lembut--mengatakan bahwa ia bangga kepada Gilgamesh, tatkala Sang Raja menunjukan sikap layaknya seorang Raja, tak berkeluyuran sana-sini, tak membuat para pelayan kerajaan kewalahan. Dan Gilgamesh akan seperti biasa, mengangkat dagunya setinggi mungkin, kedua pipinya bersemu, netranya tertutup, sudut bibirnya mengembang.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah Gilgamesh! Raja terhebat di dunia ini!" ujarnya sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya serta mengangguk-angguk.

Enkidu menutup mulutnya, tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Gilgamesh bertanya, alisnya naik turun, tanda tak mengerti.

Perlahan, Enkidu memegang salah satu pipi Gilgamesh. Kepala Gilgamesh menyamping, mengikuti arah di mana jemari Enkidu berada. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Enkidu.

"Kau lucu, Gil."

Sontak, wajah Gilgamesh merona berkatnya.

.

.

.

Enkidu bersimbah darah.

Namun, itu bukanlah darahnya. Itu darah Humbaba, penjaga hutan yang tadinya akan dibunuh oleh mereka berdua, namun ... berkat segala ucapan yang dilontarkan dari Humbaba kepada Enkidu, sobatnya yang kerap tenang serta terkendali pun memperlihatkan sorot dinginnya. Di dalam kedinginan itu, Gilgamesh dapat melihatnya, sebuah kebencian.

"Enkidu kasihan, tak memiliki orang tua. Kasihan. Kasihan. _Kasihan_ ," Humbaba berujar demikian, lalu menambahkan betapa bahagia anak yang memiliki orang tua sedangkan Enkidu tidak. "Kau sebatang kara."

Setelah Humbaba mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Enkidu dengan sorot dingin yang tak Gilgamesh kenali. Membunuh Humbaba tanpa belas kasihan. Memenggal lehernya. Membiarkan setiap tetes darah mengucur deras, membasahi dirinya, surai panjangnya pun lengket, pakaian putihnya pun berubah menjadi merah.

Merah. Merah. Dan _merah_. Lebih banyak merah lagi yang membasahi kulit Enkidu. 

"Misi kita sudah selesai, Gil." Enkidu memberikannya senyuman lembut yang seperti biasa.

Seketika, Gilgamesh mengingat ucapan Ibunya:

_Enkidu tidak memiliki orang tua, rambut panjangnya tiada yang memotong. Ia terlahir di dalam alam liar, tiada yang mengurusinya._

Gilgamesh mengambil kepala Humbaba dari Enkidu, lalu membuangnya. Persetan dengan darah yang menempel pada tubuh Enkidu, Gilgamesh memeluknya.

"Gil, ia masih memakai mahkota bunga yang kubuat."

"Aku tahu."

"Gil, aku membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Padahal, ialah sosok yang paling mendekati sebutan 'orang tua' untukku."

"Aku tahu."

Enkidu menaruh wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dalam bahu Gilgamesh, memeluknya erat-erat. Tiada tangisan di sana.

"Aku mengerikan, Gil."

Gilgamesh memilih tuk diam.

.

.

.

"Gil, hanya kaulah satu-satunya raja untukku." 

Gilgamesh duduk di singgasananya, memegang segelas anggur. Sedangkan Enkidu bersimpuh di depannya. Memegang kakinya, mengecup jari kakinya sebagai bentuk kesetiaan.

"Aku, Enkidu, tak lebih dari senjata. Oleh sebab itu ... perlakukanlah diriku layaknya senjata, Gil." 

Tangan Gilgamesh mengepal keras. Biasanya ia hanya begitu tatkala ia emosi. Enkidu memberanikan diri menatap Gilgamesh, berencana memberikannya sebuah senyuman baik-baik saja. Ia bukannya tak tahu, Gilgamesh menganggapnya setara. Hanya dirinya, sebuah senjata yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang bertujuan tuk membunuh Sang Raja berkat sikap tirannya, setelah mengetahui alasan mengapa Gilgamesh bersikap layak tiran. Ia malah berakhir menjadi satu-satunya teman Sang Raja.

Namun, Enkidu tak menemukan kemarahan yang ia pikirkan. Alih-alih marah, raut Gilgamesh seakan bunga layu.

"Enkidu, bangkit."

Enkidu menuruti perintah Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh meletakan anggurnya, turun dari singgasana.

"Jangan pernah berujar seperti itu lagi." Ekspresi Gilgamesh terlihat keras, terlalu keras sehingga tampak akan menangis. "Kau temanku. Hanya kau satu-satunya teman untukku. Satu-satunya yang setara denganku. Aku tidak peduli kau senjata atau bukan. Kau adalah Enkidu. _Satu-satunya teman milik Gilgamesh._ "

"Bagaimana aku bisa setara denganmu, Rajaku? Aku bahkan bukan _makhluk hidup_." Enkidu menunduk.

"Kau hidup. Kau hidup, Enkidu." Gilgamesh memegang wajah Enkidu. Membiarkan kening mereka bersentuhan. "Kau memiliki hati. Tatkala beberapa anak kecil menabrakmu, kau berkata 'tak apa' sembari tersenyum bahkan menanyakan apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Tatkala kau duduk di tepi sungai, kau membiarkan beberapa gadis memainkan rambutmu dan tak menolak ketika mereka memintamu tuk membantu mereka. Tatkala beberapa prajurit menantangmu bertempur. Kau tak mengeluarkan rantaimu, kau menggunakan senjata yang sama dengan mereka dan berusaha agar tak melukai para prajurit itu. Tatkala Humbaba mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki orang tua serta berbagai kalimat kasihan, kau marah." Sebegitu Gilgamesh mengatakan bagian Humbaba, Enkidu tersentak. "Jikalau kau tidak memiliki hati. Kau takkan pernah melakukan semua itu. Jikalau kau tidak memiliki hati, maka kau akan membunuhku pada setiap kesempatan yang ada. Jikalau kau tidak memiliki hati, Enkidu ...," mereka menatap sesama, dengan kesedihan yang sama. "Kau takkan pernah menunjukan rautmu sekarang."

Enkidu memeluk Gilgamesh. Erat. Terlalu erat sehingga Gilgamesh merasa sesak.

"Aku hidup," Gilgamesh mendengar gumaman Enkidu. Barangkali kedua kata itu tak bermakna untuk sebagian orang. Tetapi, kedua kata itu layaknya sebuah mantra tuk Enkidu. Sebuah mantra yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tak semata-mata diciptakan hanya tuk merusak.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya rajaku."

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya temanku."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.[]

.

.

.


End file.
